


Dance All Night

by bluecrownedmotmot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, References to Drugs, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrownedmotmot/pseuds/bluecrownedmotmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post pacifist ending. Papyrus prepares for his road test. Shyren hangs out with Napstablook. Sans doesn't do much of anything (typical).</p>
<p>(Napstablook/Shyren is cute! Cute, cute, CUTE! Platonic or romantic, read whichever way you wish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance All Night

“You've got to settle down, Pap. It's gonna be a piece of cake,” advised Sans. The two skeletons were seated around the kitchen table in their new home on the surface. “I bet even I could pass the test, and let's face it. I don't know crap.”

“Okay then, what does this hand signal mean?” Papyrus queried, gesturing.

“It means 'I solemnly affirm that I will tell the truth-'”

“Ha! No! You're wrong. It means 'right turn,'” said Papyrus, smugly folding his arms. “I am so prepared.”

“Yep. You're an expert, bro.”

“Yes!” said Papyrus, glowing with pride. But soon his face fell. “ _Oh my god_ , what if I'm _too_ prepared? That could totally happen Sans! It would be catastrophic! Why did I not think of that?”

“I'll help you forget stuff.” Sans took something from his pocket and extended it across the table to his brother. “Quick, start smoking this; it does wonders for me.”

“Sans,” Papyrus lectured, “it would be completely irresponsible to operate a motor vehicle under the influence of an illicit substance!”

“I'm just trying to help,” Sans replied.

“Give me that,” Papyrus insisted, grabbing the joint. He unrolled it. “ _SANS_ , this is just a bunch of rainbow sprinkles in here!”

“Like I'd wave the good stuff in front of your face,” the short skeleton scoffed, his grin growing wider. “You'd confiscate my stash.”

“You bet I would! You make me so angry!” Papyrus fumed.

“Welp, my job of distracting you is accomplished,” said Sans, tipping his chair precariously onto its back legs in precisely the way his brother couldn't stand.

Papyrus clenched his teeth but didn't take the bait.

“I'm going over to Napstablook's,” Sans continued. “Might see Shyren. Haven't seen the guy since the Underground at his resort, but there's a slim chance of a Mettaton sighting.”

“ _Mettaton_ ,” sighed Papyrus dreamily.

“Don't tell me you're still obsessed,” groaned Sans. “You've got new and exciting human stars to idolize. What is the lingering appeal? I don't get it.”

“He's more entrancing than ever!” insisted Papyrus, banging his fist on the table. “He made it big again, in the larger human world! A classic underdog narrative of a humble robot defying the odds through pluckiness and hard work! And we're like...” Papyrus tried working out the calculation running in his head and failed. Numbers were not his strong suit. No matter. “... _A quite paltry_ amount of degrees of separation away from being best friends forever!” he continued, unflummoxed. “You hang out with Napstablook, Mettaton's bandmate! Do you think there are MTT-inhaled oxygen molecules in Napstablook's house? Breathe some in for me, Sans!”

“Pap, Napstablook is _literally_ just moving in. Mettaton has likely never set a single pointy foot in there. I dunno whether that robot breathes if he's not talking or singing. But come to think of it, he doesn't shut up. I've talked to him before when he was a box. He liked my act and all, but dude's a total narcissistic fop.”

“You just didn't really get to know him!”

“Sometimes famous people are not the greatest people, bro.”

“I can tell he's a good person,” Papyrus said, shaking his skull. “There's just something about him.”

“Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. About everyone. Now, I'm going out. Study for your test.”

“Oh my god! My test! I forgot entirely about it for two! Entire! Minutes!” Papyrus panicked, clutching his cheekbones. “Sans! _Time is the one thing in this life we can't get more of._ ”

“Wow, would you look at the clock; time to go,” Sans said, righting his chair, standing up, and jauntily strolling out. “Chill out and be ready to go at 2:45.”

 

***

 

“I like your place,” sighed Sans contentedly, lounging on the futon.

“I'm glad. I like it too... It's exactly like my old place on the inside,” replied Napstablook. “Well, with slightly more seating for guests.” The ghost was going through boxes of things they had mostly acquired from touring with the band.

“Since you're a ten minute walk away from us now, get used to me crashing here when Papyrus is driving me nuts.”

“You're welcome to... You're a mellow guy. It's like being by myself, almost. Thank you so much for helping me unpack a little.”

“Hey, it's no problem. Trust me, it was either give you a hand or listen to my brother recite the driving manual for hours.”

“You did a really good job restringing my cobweb.” The ghost hovered over to the corner to admire the spider bake sale advertisement they had been carefully storing since the monsters emerged.

Sans shook his head and grinned. “Don't get to do something like that every day.”

 

There was a gentle knock on the front door to the small cottage.

“It's open,” called Napstablook.

A small monster flitted through the door. “I'm here,” she announced apprehensively.

“Hey, Shyren,” said Napstablook.

“Hi, Blook. Hi, Sans.”

“Yo,” said Sans with a lazy wave.

“Oh, wow! You're fairly set up in here,” exclaimed Shyren, a little more confidently.

“I never had many belongings anyway,” said Napstablook. The ghost rummaged through the closest box and pulled out a pair of human women's underwear. “Oh... Someone threw these at me during our last performance... I wonder why?”

Shyren made a horrified face and then broke into giggles.

Sans doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. “Dude, wow...” he managed, wiping a tear from his eyesocket.

“What's so funny?” wondered Napstablook.

“Blooky, just throw those out,” suggested Shyren.

“Are you sure? Do you think the fan wants them back?”

Sans lapsed back into cackles. Napstblook tossed the garment into the trash bag.

“I bet those were meant for Mettaton and the aim was poor,” said Shyren wryly.

“Oh man,” said Sans, “I wouldn't even say that for sure. Some humans are total sickos. You'd be surprised.” He sat up and shoved his feet back into the slippers he had kicked off.

“Oh... Are you leaving now, Sans?” Napstablook asked.

“Yep. I gotta accompany Papyrus to his road test.”

“Oh my gosh, he's getting his driver's license?” said Shyren.

“Yeah. He's petrified. Like so petrified that he forgot to beg me to try to get you guys to get Mettaton to autograph something. But probably not as petrified as the sorry human who will have to be in a car with a skeleton driving. I'm hoping it'll work to his advantage and they'll want to just end the test as soon as possible.”

“Oh, tell him good luck. Does he drive well?” inquired Napstablook.

Sans shook his head. “I'm concerned that he won't go faster than a crawl and _that_ will be the problem he fails for. To be honest, the kid is like... The safest driver known to man _and_ monster kind.”

“Are you going to learn to drive next?” asked Shyren.

“Aw hell no,” replied Sans with a wink as he stepped out the door. “I'll be back later.”

Shyren turned to Napstablook as the door shut. “So, can I help you go through those boxes?”

“Uh... I guess. I hope there's nothing else that's too strange in there.”

“It's no problem,” she tittered.

 

Together they made decisions on what Napstablook should keep. A lot was useless to the ghost, but Shyren cooed over a handmade pillow from a fan that she found wedged at the bottom of a box. It was made from a silky material in Napstablook's likeness, with huge button-eyes. She urged the ghost to keep it, and indeed it was perfect on the futon.

“Do you really think it looks like me?” Napstablook asked, peering at the stuffed ghost from different angles. “I think it looks more like my second cousin twice removed...”

“It's you, silly. How many cousins do you have anyway?”

“Heh. An unfathomably large number.”

The two monsters neatly unfolded the empty cardboard boxes and stacked them to be recycled later. Then they sat down to chat.

“While we're talking about cousins... Do you think Mettaton's been acting a little weird?” asked Napstablook eventually, bringing up a topic that had been concerning them a little lately.

“Hm. Define 'weird' when it comes to Mettaton,” said Shyren dryly.

“Ha, well. More aloof than he's been in a while, maybe?”

“It does seem like he's like he used to be, in a way,” Shyren remarked. “Sad and happy at times to extreme degrees. He's looking after my sister right now, you know.”

“Oh, that was nice of him.”

“Yes. I have to admit, as much as we argue, he helps me a lot. He looked relieved to have her.”

“But he didn't want to come over?”

Shyren shook her head. “No. He said he just wanted to stay at home, work on some songs. He insisted that I could go out and he'd entertain my sister.”

“Hmm. He's been writing neat melodies. But I wish he wouldn't mope... And when _I'm_ saying that, well...” Napstablook glided to their computer and opened it up. “Hey, do you want to listen to a couple? I just arranged them... Maybe you could tell me if you like them.”

“Sure!” Shyren flapped over.

“Oh... But the laptop speakers aren't good... It'll sound terrible. The good speakers I ordered haven't arrived yet. You need the headphones. I'm sorry.”

“Can we share?” Shyren asked. “Then we can both listen.”

“Uh, if you don't mind...”

Shyren snuggled up next to the ghost. “No way.”

Napstablook bashfully adjusted their headphones and carefully placed the left side against them and the right side against Shyren. The ghost played the first song and they both listened in silence. Shyren started humming along toward the end. Her voice vibrated pleasantly through Napstablook.

“It's incredible! It's so catchy,” gushed Shyren when the song was over.

“Oh, I'm glad you think so... Mettaton did a good job.”

“And you! The arrangement is what makes it.”

“It's nothing,” said Napstablook modestly.

“Nonsense. You're so talented. Put it on again! Let's dance.”

Napstablook froze. “I... Don't. Dance.”

“Sure you do,” Shyren said playfully. “With me. In the comfort of your own home.”

“I don't think so.”

“You must dance when you're alone. And don't tell me Mettaton didn't force you to dance with him sometimes, back in the day. He lives to dance.”

“My cousin's so self-absorbed he didn't bother to pay any attention to what I was doing when he wanted to float around the living room. And even if he did pay attention, he's used to how awkward I am.”

“I'll close my eyes,” Shyren promised, nudging Napstablook into the center of the room.

“But the bass will be awful on the laptop speakers; we can't possibly-”

“Hush. Hey, even better. We'll keep the headphones on and dance side by side. You'll just follow me.”

“No, really, Shyren-”

Shyren started the music, fluttered over, and reaffixed the headphones. She led them through swoops and turns and bobs to the beat.

“Are you having fun?” she asked with an inquisitive chirp.

“A little. Don't tell anyone,” Napstablook whispered.

“Blook. You're so silly!”

They floated around the room happily until the song was over. Napstablook took their headphones off.

“You're really shy, like me. How'd you get so comfortable with dancing?”

Shyren laughed. “Metta _made_ me. My sister, before she fell down, too. The three of us would all fly around his house. To human music he found. To your music, sometimes. I guess Metta knew better than to invite you too while we were there... Although it would have been fun to have you there.”

“Oh, I would have been way too embarrassed... He already had to beg me to float around to music with him in private.”

“But it would have been no big deal. I like you.”

“...I like you,” said Napstablook, playing with the headphones nervously.

Shyren grinned. “I'm happy to hear it! We're all so stressed rehearsing... It's good to be together and just enjoy each others' company.”

Napstablook took a deep breath.

Shyren looked at them expectantly.

“So... Will you do me the honor of... Dancing to the next song?” they managed.

“Oh, I don't know,” she kidded.

Napstablook looked completely at a loss.

Shyren giggled and swam up to lay her fins on top of Napstablook's ghostly little arms.

“Blook. I'd love to.”

 

Several songs later, there was startlingly loud series of knocks on the door.

Napstablook shot up several feet in terror, while Shyren flew slightly sideways away from the noise. The headphones snapped off their heads and fell to the floor.

They glanced at each other and smiled.

“I should answer that, huh?” Napstablook said. He floated to the door.

Sans stood in front of his brother. He shook his head from side to side. Papyrus had been about to knock again, over his brother's head. The tall skeleton's expression was full of some sort of strong emotion.

“Well...” said Sans, slowly and mournfully. “Be prepared to hear all about this for hours. I'm so sorry.”

“Oh...” said Napstablook.

Papyrus took a deep breath. “I... I... I...”

“Oh...” said Shyren, floating up.

“I PASSED!” shrieked Papyrus, bouncing up and down on the stoop.

Sans pressed his hands to the sides of his skull. “Like I said... I'm so sorry. I'll be right back. I have to make a quick phone call.”

“That's wonderful. Please come in,” offered Napstablook.

“Congratulations, Papyrus!” beamed Shyren.

“I PASSED!” repeated the skeleton, striding inside.

“Tell us all about it,” said Napstablook, closing the door behind Papyrus.

 

“So then!” said Papyrus, continuing his thrilling retelling from the futon. “The instructor told me to pull over. I was so nervous, but I-”

The front door cracked ajar. Sans stuck his skull into the house, looking nervous.

“Are you okay, brother?” asked Papyrus.

“Yeah,” Sans replied, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I must have had too much excitement today. Look, bro, I need you to do something for me.”

Papyrus stood up. “What is it?”

“This is really important. I know you must be telling these two all about your test but... Could you step outside for a moment?”

Papyrus was concerned. “Of course.”

Sans hung his head, stepped back, and gestured to allow his brother to pass.

It was now fully dark out, so Papyrus quickly noticed Grillby's orange glow. The fire monster leaned against the passenger side of a gorgeous, glorious, gleaming red convertible parked in the street.

Papyrus blinked. “What's going on...”

Sans grabbed his brother's wrist, turned Papyrus' hand over, and dropped a set of keys into his brother's palm. “I hate to make you drive so soon, but we're all going to Grillby's. To celebrate. Undyne's already there, keeping the place lively while the bartender's gone. Get in _your car_ , bro.”

Papyrus stared at his brother. “You... My... You... MY CAR?! _My_ car _. Sans_ ,” He knelt down and clapped his arms around his brother. “You knew exactly what I wanted! I can't believe it.”

“Of course I did. Believe it, bro.”

“It's beautiful. How did you buy it?”

“I'd been saving for years. Hell, I knew even when you were still a teenager that I wanted to get my kid brother something amazing if we ever did make it to the surface.”

“Sans,” Papyrus sobbed, “You're the most amazing brother I've ever had.”

“Nah. You're the most amazing brother, _I've_ ever had,” said Sans casually.

“Sans, those two declarations of brotherly affection are not mutually exclusive. We can both be each others' favorite!”

“Well, that's a relief, bro. Thought we might have to duel or something. And that would be unfortunate, because you know I'd be BONED to win.”

“Sans?”

“Yep?”

“Don't ruin this.”

“Whoops. Pretend that pun never happened.”

“Oh my gosh,” squeaked Shyren. Napstablook and Shyren had come outside to check if everyone was okay.

Papyrus released Sans and stood back up. “So, what would have happened if I didn't pass?”

“I'd have kept the car until whenever you finally passed,” said Grillby from the street. “Too bad you passed.”

“You're a pal, Grillbz,” grinned Sans.

“Don't mention it,” replied Grillby, shaking his fiery head. “I don't get to witness such a touching scene everyday. Now, let's get going before that woman destroys my new establishment. I just got a functional jukebox, and I'd like to keep it functional.”

Papyrus ran to the driver's side of his car. “Okay everyone!” he shouted gleefully, “Let's GO! We're gonna dance all night!”

Shyren squeezed Napstablook's side. “Will you go?” she whispered timidly.

“Only because you'll be with me,” Napstablook replied, grasping her fin.

**Author's Note:**

> HUG me: http://motmotfluttersforth.tumblr.com/


End file.
